Birds and the Bees
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Seth has reached puberty and doesn't tell anyone. He runs off into the woods to think when he finds Emmet wandering around and receives a memorable lesson of the birds and the bees. Just a crazy oneshot I found lying in my mountain of undone fics. It entertained me lol, hopefully you will feel the same LOL. Read and review?


I wrote this as a drabble for a fic I deleted some time back. And I guess I wrote it coz of my size-kink. I love tiny ukes with large semes, I dunno why T_T can't help it.

But anyway, this a oneshot containing cute little Seth Clearwater and Emmet Cullen. Yesssss...

**Summary: Seth has reached puberty and doesn't tell anyone. He runs off into the woods to think when he finds Emmet wandering around and receives a memorable lesson of the birds and the bees.**

**Warnings: Some suggestive themes and language, obviously, it's sex talk**

_CandyassGoth~_

**The birds and the bees**

Seth Clearwater was highly embarrassed. He knew that if he was as pale as the Cullens he would be as red as a tomato at the current moment.

The young boy trudged through the rough terrain barefoot, clad in a light cotton shirt and knee length jeans. He walked stiffly into the forest without looking back to the surrounding houses, feeling as self conscious as a girl in front of a camera.

He'd once again awoken with a reoccurring problem which was beginning to really bother him, especially now that Leah had almost seen it.

_The tent in his pajama pants._

The really embarrassing tent in his pants which never used to be there before!

Seth blushed again as he thought about his problem. It was beginning to happen every morning and once or twice during the day. He did know some time ago that he was beginning to become a man once he found hair growing between his legs and in most other places, but this wasn't the same, anyone could notice it!

And Leah almost did if he hadn't literally shoved her out his room. He'd have to get a lock…

He also knew he was supposed to speak to an elder but he was shy and embarrassed, even the thought of telling his pack was hard for him! He refused to phase when any of the pack was also phased, they would find out!

Seth continued to trudge around without paying much attention to his surroundings; he was too far in his thoughts. What was he going to do? He could talk to Sam…or Jacob…no…they'd laugh…No they wouldn't laugh, they'd probably been through this already….

The small Quileute walked until is sensitive nose picked up a sweet yet manly scent which instantly snapped him out of his stupor.

_Vampire._

It was familiar though, very familiar…one of the Cullens! Seth frowned as he looked around; the Cullens weren't allowed on their land so why did one…The teen blinked as he sniffed the air, only to realize he had wandered off his land and onto free land. Oh well.

He looked around again then jumped instinctively as he heard twig snap behind him. He turned in a defensive stance, only for it to soften as he saw the biggest Cullen leaning casually against a tree on an upturned root.

They stared for a few moments before Seth smiled like the happy go lucky boy he was and waved, "Hey Emmet,"

Said vampire grinned and nodded, "Hey Squirt, you're looking bigger since the last time I saw you."

Seth smiled smugly and nodded in return, "The change is really…changing me. So…what are you doing around here?"

Emmet hopped off the root and made his way over with a smile that turned most women to mush and even managed to make Seth blush. "Just hanging, I wasn't on your land."

"I know, I was just wondering." Seth quickly added; he didn't like making problems, and the Cullens were on good terms with them now even with the treaty in place.

The vampire stared at him before blinking and smiling again, seeming like he had something to say but he didn't voice it. Seth smiled back and looked around, "Where are the others? And Rosalie?"

Emmet's expression twitched slightly but he shrugged indifferently, "Doing their own shit, I dunno. Where's the pack?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "The same I guess…"

"Why aren't you with them or something?" Emmet asked almost instantly making Seth frown and lean back slightly. That question made him remember why he was wandering around and he shot a sly glance at his crotch before looking away and shifting slightly under the bigger man's gaze.

"I'm just…taking a walk."

Emmet cocked his head, "It's a bit dangerous to be wandering on your own in a forest isn't it?" To Emmet's surprise Seth burst out laughing. "What?"

Seth shook his head in amusement as he choked down his laughter, "N-Nothing…I just- I'm a werewolf remember? I'm stronger than when I was human."

Emmet blinked and scratched his head in chagrin with a naughty grin, "Guess I forgot, it's hard imagining cute little Seth as a big bad wolf."

Seth blushed as Emmet chuckled and spared him another staring contest. The dark haired vampire then sighed, "I was following you for a while, I had to make a noise just for you to notice me. You're not very observant are you?"

Seth frowned at the comment, he had no idea he was being followed. And he wasn't unobservant either. "I was thinking,"

"Hard enough to put yourself in danger? What if a bad ass vampire came your way and you were all alone and you were _thinking_?" Emmet smirked, "Sounds stupid-"

"I was thinking!" Seth growled making the man raise an amused brow.

"About what?"

Seth blushed and looked away, "N-Nothing…"

The vampire easily picked up the change in heart beat and noticed the darkening of the teen's cheeks. Emmet smirked mentally then took the chance to look over the adorable boy again, which Seth caught.

"Wh-What?"

"Nothing…Just looking."

"At what?"

"What were you thinking about?" Emmet countered, receiving a growl in return.

"I don't want to talk about it…." Seth muttered with a sigh and looked away. Emmet cocked his head again; this kid was usually happy no matter what. He didn't like seeing him so down.

The elder man reached out and took a hold of Seth's small wrist making the teen look up in confusion. Emmet smiled and didn't say a word. He then turned on his heel and began pulling Seth along.

Seth trusted Emmet, like all the Cullens, so he followed along without hesitation. Or maybe he was _too_ trusting…

They walked until they reached a near by stream that led to the ocean. Emmet led the boy over to a few rocks that were lining the bank and plopped down, looking up expectantly at Seth to join him.

Seth nodded to himself and set down on Emmet's right, dangling his legs over the edge as Emmet did, but didn't fail to notice how much shorter his legs were compared to the vampire's. He then sighed and looked up at Emmet, which was a mistake.

Seth jerked away slightly as he almost came nose to nose with Emmet, the bigger man leaning over towards him with a mixture of amusement and…was that longing in his expression?

Seth blushed as he caught sight of Emmet's manly face, his handsome features. Seth was admittedly a little confused about his sexuality, but he hadn't given it much thought yet.

Emmet then raised his brows and smiled, "So, tell me what's bugging you, Seth."

Seth gaped and shook his head but was cut off by Emmet, "Listen Seth, what ever is worrying you I've probably already been through. I might be able to help you,"

Seth swallowed and blushed at the thought of telling Emmet his problem. He hadn't even told his pack so how could he tell Emmet?

"They say sometimes it's easier to tell a stranger your problems co'z they won't judge you,"

Seth blinked, "But you're not a stranger-"

"I'm close enough," Emmet cut in sounding almost irritable. Seth opened his mouth then closed it as he searched Emmet's expression. Maybe it would be better to tell Emmet…he was way older and had more experience and advice than even his elders had.

Seth groaned lowly and looked at his thighs. He sighed as he came to a decision. Emmet noticed the change in stance and nodded the boy on. Seth felt the blush rise as he spoke, but kept his gaze away from the vampire.

"I…Er…I have…I mean-My…"

"Yeah…?"

"I…I'm becoming a man…" Seth mumbled softly, that having been the least embarrassing words he could find. When the vampire didn't laugh or answer him at all the little wolf boy looked up hesitantly and blushed when he saw Emmet with an almost lecherous grin on his face. He gulped but couldn't seem to pull away from the man's intense stare.

Emmet finally spoke, "You've reached puberty?"

Seth crimsoned, "I-I have about a year ago b-but n-new things are happening n-now…" he mumbled weakly feeling a little weight come off his shoulder. Though his blush increased when Emmet licked his lips and smirked down at him.

"What kind of things?"

Seth squeaked and leaned away again, "Huh?"

"What kind of things are happening?" Emmet asked, "I can help if you tell me."

Seth made a strangled noise as images of the handsome vampire helping him with such a personal thing invaded his mind. It made him twitch between his legs, but he refused to think like that so he blinked away those thoughts. "I-I- Just stuff…"

Emmet smiled naughtily as he wagged his eyebrows, "Oh I get it. Seeing all the pretty girls on the Res is making something wake up, is it?"

"N-No!" Seth squealed in embarrassment. It was half true. _Something_ was waking up, but he didn't know _what_ was _causing_ it! "I mean…it's not the girls…it just happens…" he explained hoping they were o the same page; he didn't want to go into detail.

"When?"

"…In the mornings."

Emmet chuckled, "Ah, the morning glory hey."

"The what? !" Seth blushed. Emmet stared at him before placing a hand on his back.

"Seth…have you been told about the birds and the bees?"

Seth blinked. Then shook his head.

Emmet nodded slowly then straightened up making Seth frown. "Okay Seth, I guess you were too shy go talk to your pack about this so I'll explain it to you okay? Guy to guy."

Seth knew the general things about growing up and the topic of…_sex_…but he hadn't been sat down and explained to properly by his father or an elder. He supposed they were waiting for the right time to tell him like when he began getting symptoms but he was hiding it from everyone because he was shy.

Emmet was old. And _experienced_. Hearing it from him would be the same right?

Seth nodded his agreement and bit his lip in preparation.

Emmet grinned happily and nodded. He then stared at the river as he spoke. "I'm not sure where to start…mmh…okay. So you know there are dominant and submissive people right?"

Seth nodded, he knew the difference between men and women.

"Good, now…You're in the submissive category I think, so-"

"What?" Seth blurted out, "I'm not-"

"I'm teaching right now Seth, don't interrupt me," he said making Seth shut his mouth with a confused expression. "Good…now when a boy becomes a man, in which ever category, the first thing he will notice is the change in body hair."

Seth nodded, "I grew hair all over."

"Right, but it's not so bad yet."

Seth blinked, "What do you mean?"

"The hair is still going to grow. A lot more Seth. Until you look something like Wookie or Cousin It from the movies,"

Seth stared at him in slight horror with his tongue peeking out in disgust. "B-but Jake doesn't have-"

"The wolves wax the hair away." Emmet frowned, "Didn't you know?"

"N-No…" Seth swallowed as he blushed at the thought of his pack mates waxing.

"Yeah…Jake told Edward who told me…anyway, once you are all hairy you'll also begin to grow in size, which is already happening as you are looking bigger than the last time I saw you." Emmet smiled as if being encouraging but only made Seth blush.

"So watch out for stretch marks, they normally only suit the dominant males…"

"But-"

"And I'm sure you've noticed a growth of your dick-"

"Emmet!"

"What?" Emmet chuckled, "This is natural Seth. There's no need to be ashamed, I was in your exact position many years ago."

"Exact…?"

"Yep. Now after the hair and growth you'll begin to grow wood."

Seth stared blankly before repeating his words, "…Wood?"

"Yes. Wood, so-"

"But…trees have wood-"

"And you got your own wood in your underwear-"

"E-E-Emmet!"

"So do I, but yours would look closer to real wood with that beautiful russet tone of your skin…Is it the same color down there?"

Seth let out a rather feminine squeak as he jerked away, his ears burning red as he stared incredulously at Emmet who shrugged indifferently and continued.

"Now...after those changes, the submissives will notice their teats have grown." Emmet said then poke Seth's chest, "Lift your shirt,"

"What? Why?" Seth gulped, his voice slightly high pitched.

"I want to see if your teats have grown yet,"

"I don't have teats!" Seth cried as he shifted away slightly, beginning to wonder if Emmet was mad or just playing with him.

"No? Mmh…I guess they will still grow. Anyway, you'll grow a few teats which will serve for feeding any future puppies you will have. Also they will be useful when making the pups…they are fun to nibble on-"

Seth almost jumped to his feet if Emmet hadn't put a firm hand on his smaller knee sending shivers shoot up his leg.

"Hold on, I'm not done-!"

"I-I think I should wait for my d-dad to-"

"Nonsense, he'll leave things out," Emmet said as he slung his arm over Seth's shoulder keeping the poor boy stuck, "I'm telling it how it is. I guess you won't notice your teats with all the hair in the way, which is why Jacob where's a shirt now-"

"What?" Seth gaped as Emmet nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't want everyone to see his teats and he didn't want to be all hairy either so he began wearing shirts again. Or maybe it was Edward and Sam who didn't want him hairy…"

"…"

"Anyway. Once all that is done you'll begin realizing you are craving the company of a certain black haired man…-"

"But-What?" Seth stuttered as he tried to make sense of it all.

"-Which is completely normal! You'll find you're getting wood more often and your teats will ache and you'll most likely be going into mating season by then so you'll let someone claim you as their mate-"

Seth shook his head slightly as he stared in complete confusion at Emmet, "But dad said I'll one day choose a girl to marry-"

"Close, but he didn't know you'd be submissive-"

"I'm not submissive! I'm not a girl!" Seth cried in embarrassment, his voice slightly laced with annoyance; what the hell was Emmet talking about?

Emmet shrugged nonchalantly and continued, "By the time you reach mating season you will be completely mature! At least body wise since you'll be able to get pregnant and produce milk and stuff-"

"Emmet-"

"I know it's a lot to take in but it will all be fine," Emmet cooed as he slid his large callous hand up Seth's small thigh and squeezed firmly making the Quileute yelp and jump, a blush spreading across his cheeks, "And I'll be here to help you when the time comes…"

Seth choked slightly on his own saliva as he was practically leaning with his right elbow into the ground while Emmet was leaning over him with his pale hand on his thigh. Seth blushed at the contact and groaned lowly as he felt his manhood stir in his pants; he really needed to learn to control it!

Emmet didn't fail to notice it so he grinned in satisfaction, "Maybe you are already ready? And was out here looking for a mate-?"

"N-No!"

"I guess I should explain how mating works, hey, before you jump into it and get hurt-"

Seth shook his head and attempted to get up but Emmet's grip wouldn't let up. "Y-You don't n-need to-"

"When you find the dominant that you want to be your mate all you have to do is flirt abit and he'll know. Then you'll go together into the forest to be alone-"

"B-But-"

"And he'll take the lead and explore your body-"

"Ugh, Emmet-!"

"…And after a bit of naked roughhousing you'll be properly prepared for the mating. Which is very important! We can't have you getting torn-"

"I-I think you should s-stop-!"

"But I'd never do that to you. Then once it's time I'll use my own wood and we'll literally become one. Like…like a sausage into a ring donut-"

"Ugh!" Seth cried and flinched out of Emmet's grasp making the vampire let out in surprise. Seth managed to scramble away from the bank while cursing about 'Never looking at a donut the same way again', until Emmet grabbed his ankle and yanked him back.

"I'm not finished!"

"I don't care!" Seth shot back as he shook his leg, "L-Let go!"

"But I'm educating you!"

"I don't like it!" Seth whined as he was dragged back by the big vampire, clawing at the dirt then yelped as he felt Emmet's breath on the back of his neck, "Wha-What a-are y-you doing? !" he demanded as he panted into the dirt, Emmet's words still ringing in his ears.

The vampire had Seth pinned beneath him, one hand holding he boy's waist, the other on his left wrist. Emmet slowly dipped his hips until his crotch was pressed against Seth's ass making the boy freeze in his struggles. Emmet took the action as submission and moved to Seth's right ear and whispered huskily, "The mating would go somewhat like this until I've filled your ass all up…then a few months later you'll be full of our puppies…and that's the birds and the bees Seth," he added with a thrust against the boy, a low animalistic growl leaving the man's throat.

The next moment was a blur for the vampire. He was met with a sharp pain to his nose and was promptly thrown off and onto his back, having his breath knocked out and leaving him groaning and panting in the dirt.

Seth was, if it was possible, even more embarrassed and confused than he was earlier that morning. He was running at full speed towards his home after head butting the vampire in the nose and invoking some of his wolf power, he managed to shove the strong vampire clean off of him and into the ground before taking off into the woods.

He wasn't angry. Extremely confused and even a little frightened yes. Especially after the man had practically dry humped him. That wasn't even the worst part. The part that made him panic and snap was that he had thrust back against the man, he had wanted it and even grew his annoying…_wood_.

Seth didn't know what was wrong and right anymore, his feelings were all mixed up and Emmet's talk just confused the hell out of him even more because some of it also seemed true. But it was all opposite to what he'd been told when he was small…

And was Emmet directly hitting on him?

He'd never ask Emmet for advice again.

**XxXxXxXxX xXxXxXx**

Lol I have no explanation…but…I like them together…any comments, thoughts?

This was written a while ago, so please excuse any errors. And my terrible grammar ^^'


End file.
